


“ Everyone knows I belong to someone, but you still get hit on constantly. It’s not fair da-..baby. Baby.”

by Myherohaikyuu



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Akaashi lowkey a jealous bitch, Akaashis muscle kink, Bokuto with a daddy kink, Just dudes bein’ guys, M/M, Writen a 3am in 30 minutes, just guys being dudes, my first actual try at smut, ummmm yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myherohaikyuu/pseuds/Myherohaikyuu
Summary: I don’t fuckin’ know. They fuck. Like hard. And Akaashi is jealous.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 41





	“ Everyone knows I belong to someone, but you still get hit on constantly. It’s not fair da-..baby. Baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants me to write more (fluff or smut or whatever, I don’t care) give me PROMPTSSSSS. I can write sooo much but when I don’t know what I’m doing my brain gets fried. Also I got inspired by haikyuu_tings but I don’t wanna gift it to them cause people better than me scare me but I don’t show it because I’m an oikawa stan.

There it was. Another girl. Another love letter. Another awkward Bokuto being too nice to say he has a boyfriend. Keiji was fucking done. “Bokuto!” He called out, rushing over to the scene. “Hi akegshi!” He said with a dorky smile, immediately looking over. “Bokuto-San, where’s your scarf?” The raven asked. “While I left it in the gym this morning. It hasn’t been too cold. And by the way this is my new friend amb-“ he tried replying before he was interrupted by Akaashi taking his scarf off, revealing the trail of hickeys and soft lovebites from yesterday’s after practice charades. “well that was a dumb idea. Take mine. My next class is inside and shouldn’t you be heading to yours? It’s in the courtyard after all”. “y-yes. I will in a second.” He stuttered out, getting a bit turned on at the sight. Both boys alarmed as they forgot her presence, the girl apologized and ran off, glancing back at Akaashis neck. “Get to class. Now.” He demanded, glaring at Bokuto with his mouth wide. “But what about your....” Bokuto asked worried. Instead of getting a response, Akaashi walked away.   
  


-bit of a timeskip cause I’m lazy like dat-

“Akaashi...” Bokuto mumbled as they walked into his house. “Yes?” Akaashi questioned, hanging his coat up by the stairs, setting his foot on one. “How many people asked? About...the marks.” Bokuto asked, grabbing the step rail. Akaashi just chuckled and walked upstairs, flopping onto the bed. Bokuto flopped down next to him on his belly, softly groaning when his semi-hard dick hit the bed harder than expected. “Bokuto-san, flip over.” Akaashi said calmly. With a big flop, Bokuto complied. “Ye- what are you doing?” Bokuto asked looking down at Akaashi, who straddled his lap. “Well baby...I just think that it’s not fair that I’m the one with all these marks. Everyone knows I belong to someone, but you still get hit on constantly. It’s not fair da-..baby. Baby.” Akaashi said as he moved to bokutos neck. “a-Akaashi that’s just how it works. It’s what ha-ha~!” He softly moaned as he felt lips attach to his skin. 

Akaaahi smirked to himself, sucking on the heating skin, leaving deep marks. Lewd mewls escaped bokutos lips. The little things really turned him on, especially when Akaashi was dominant. “A-Akaashi please! You’re turning...ngh~!.. m-me on! I-I don’t wanna hurt you!” Bokuto moaned out as Akaashi got more aggressive, grinding his hips down. Akaashi pulled back softly, looking at the many marks he had left and then shifting himself on top of Bokuto. “Daddy, I’m tired of only your fingers. I want more!! I want you to really fuck me!” Akaashi whispered in a seductive yet whiney tone, grinding his hips down more. “You were the one who said it’ll hurt you, so don’t back out now, got it? You know I fucking love when you say that” Bokuto growled, flipping over and imprisoning Akaashis lips in a rough kiss. “mhm~“ he half moaned into Bokutos mouth, pulling at the hem of his shirt. Bokuto pulled away, still only inches away “you want me to take it off, don’t you?”. Akaashi nodded quickly, almost drooling when Bokuto threw it off and pushed there lips together, allowing Akaashis hands to run all over him. As bokutos hands run up Akaashis sides, Akaashi felt as if he was in heaven as he felt and played with the muscles over him.   
  


“M-more!” Akaashi moaned as bokutos tongue was removed from his throat. “P-please!”. Unable to resist the demands, Bokuto tore off Akaashis shirt and toyed with his nipples. “a-ah~! I-I’m s-still sensitive t-there!” He moaned out loudly. “Good” Bokuto replied pushing down more and kisses his wonderful boyfriend, swallowing his moans. After they undressed, Bokuto ran his hands down to Akaashis ass, cupping it. “Can I?” He asked, rubbing a finger against Akaashis surprisingly pink rim. “y-yes~!” he said almost instantly. Slowly pushing his finger in, surprised at how lose his boyfriend was, the only thing he could do was ask “Akaashi, did you finger yourself last night after you left?”. “N-no. I’m too u-used to your f-fingers so I-I use a - Fuck!~ - d-dildo” he embarrassingly replied, trying to ignore bokutos finger so he doesn’t scream out.

“Are you that desperate for cock? Need it so bad you shove a dildo up your ass after you finish crying on my shoulders in pleasure, with my fingers all the way inside you?” Bokuto asked, lowering himself to Akaashis nipple and fasting the pace with his finger. “yes~!” Akaashi moaned feeling another finger start to destroy his walls. Bokuto latched himself onto the pick nipples that seemed a bit sore. “A-AH~!” Akaashi screamed out, tears prickling up as he was finally about to get what he had needed for so long. “I’m close! I’m close! J-just put your d-dick in daddy! Please!” Akaashi begged. Whining softly at the lose of pressure, Bokuto smirked and pushed 3 inches into Akaashi, adding more slowly. “Mmm~..ngh~!”. More mewls escaped his mouth has Bokuto shifted his weight, pressing directly onto his prostate. “d-daddy~! FUCK~!” He cursed. “My fingers have been in there so much I know how to make you scream so quickly, don’t I?” Frantically nodding, Akaashi moved his hips almost begging for more.   
  


and with a body like that, he gets what he wants. Bokuto started thrusting deep inside him, only brushing past Akaashis twitching prostate. “D-daddy! Daddy I n-need more! Destroy me!” Akaashi begged, tears flowing out due to the pleasure his body was finally getting. His pace quickened, hitting it directly each time. “oh~..h-holy f-fuck~!” Akaashi moaned, holding his thighs, too pleasured to worry about the pain. Bokuto pushed in deeper, using all his strength at the last minute to bang against the abused sweet spot. “Daddy! Daddy~!!! I-I’m gonna c-cum~!” The setter half screamed while moaning lewdly than he had ever, more tears falling down his face. “Go ahead. Cum for daddy” Bokuto said, feeling Akaashis hole clench each time he thrusted out. “I-I’m-c- DADDY~! F-FUCK~!” Akaashi came all over bokutos stomach and his own chest, shaking slightly as Bokuto didn’t stop. His orgasm shook through his body and with Bokuto still pounding him all he could do was moan loudly. “Mngh~~!”   
  
“Keiji! Keiji I’m so close. You’re h-hole is so tight!” Bokuto moaned. Akaashi, almost fucked out, pushed his hips out and tightened himself, hoping to help his boyfriend. “D-daddy please! F-fill me! Fill me up Daddy!” Akaashi griped the sheets, only able to moan that since his insides were currently being destroyed by a 9inch cock. Leaning forward towards Akaashis chest, thrusting as deep as possible Bokuto spilled inside his boyfriend “Fuck~“ he moaned out, coming down from his high. He pulled Akaashi onto his lap and tried to warn “It’s gonna hurt when I pu-“. “Then don’t. Stay in for a bit. You feel so good.” Akaashi interrupted, nuzzling into the crook of his future husbands neck, moving his hips softly. Bokuto chuckled softly and wrapped an arm around Akaashi who moaned softly as there chests rubbed together.

Running his arms around Bokutos muscles, feeling each one, he started to bounce up and down. “K-Keiji you just came” Bokuto reminded, not wanting to damage Akaashi any further. “I-I don’t care. You- ngh~!- you’re cock is amazing daddy” Akaashi half yelled while whimpering. Bokuto gave in, letting a few mewls and groans fall as Akaashi lazily bounced, using his dick however he wanted to, As if it were a toy for Akaashis pleasure and only Akaashis pleasure. “mmm~!” Akaashi whimper-moaned, angling himself to keep hitting that spot. Bokuto leaned forward and bit down on Akaashis neck, leaving a small purple mark. “D-daddy! Don’t! I want you to have m-more marks!” Akaashi whimpered, still pushing himself down. Bokuto leaned his head to head to the side “go ahead baby. I’m all yours.” Akaashi tried to continue bouncing while kissing and moaning on Bokutos neck. “H-here” Bokuto said trying to ignore the pleasure and grabbing Akaashis waist and helping him go up and down deeper. Leaving a few spots, Akaashi couldn’t take it anymore. “I- I need more!!!” Akaashi yelled. Bokuto angled himself to Akaashis prostate and roughly started hitting it. “A-ah~! Yes daddy! Yes! Daddy oh fuck!” Akaashi chanted, only being able to string those few things together.   
  


Bokuto roughly pushed into Akaashi once more before he heard him yell “DADDY YOURE SO DEEP! I-IM GONNA C-CUM DADDY”. They were never quiet since Bokuto lived alone, but Akaashi was screaming so loud the neighbors probably heard. Bokuto set his thumb on the head of Akaashis dick, watching it twitch and ooze out more precum. “In a second. We’ll do it at the same time, okay” Bokuto assured, leaning back in order to get deeper into Akaashi, who instead of saying okay just pushed them into a deep, wet kiss, moaning into bokutos mouth each time he felt bokutos tongue brush something. Anything. Too lost in pleasure to hear anything, Akaashi felt the pressure on his cockhead go away and Bokutos groans. “D-daddy! S-so warm!” Akaashi said as he felt Bokuto cum all over his prostate, nearing his own release. He threw his head back and came all over his stomach and bokutos leg with a “AHhHhhhh~“  
  


Wrapping his arms around a panting Akaashi he started to slide out. Akaashi made a noise of disappointment but still understood and let Bokuto pull out. “Thank you daddy. That felt amazing” he said, leaning onto bokutos chest. Both boys stayed like that for a minute until Bokuto carried Akaashi to the shower. “After a nap, we’re gonna have to go for a walk. Just a short one to get you feeling your legs again, alright?” Bokuto smiled as he kissed his boyfriends wet forehead and handed him some medicine. He took it and Bokuto climbed in behind him, wetting his hair and washing him up. Akaashi winced as he turned around to face Bokuto, cleaning him off mostly just to feel his muscles. “You’re so...you..all the time, and then there’s times like this where it’s like you’re a different person. God I love you” Bokuto said as Akaashi nuzzled into his chest. “I love you too” 

**Author's Note:**

> Yea. *crawls into cave*


End file.
